


The maidens knight

by ToxicWaste_K



Series: Fate/Grand Order [11]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: All knights are trash, F/M, Mash is done, no regrets, typical tropes used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicWaste_K/pseuds/ToxicWaste_K
Summary: A title given to Gawain because he is the protector of women, in your opinion it is also because his skirt chasing activities could rival Lancelot's. They are best friends after all.





	The maidens knight

**Author's Note:**

> Gawain is a diffucult man to write for.  
> 

For what it is worth, the knights of the round table are a valuable addition to your team and Mash was initially happy to meet everyone, save for the uncorrupted version of her father, well Galahad's father, Lancelot. 

Initially.

As the master and the resident perv of Chaldea you never let an oppertunity slip by to quite literally slip into someone's pants and it turns out that even the most honorable knights are perverted scum. You saw it coming and Mash blames her father.  
This is the story of how E-rank luck strikes even servants.

It was a total accident, Gawain will swear upon that until the end of his days. And if Mash had anything to do with that, it would sooner rather than later. 

The incident started quite innocently, that is how Gawain retold it to his fellow knights, after all, he only went to you room to enquire about the next Rayshift. What he found there however was beyond what he ever dared to dream.

His master, clad in a towel fresh out of the shower. Your hair was still slightly damp and some drops of water fall on your bare shoulders, your mouth slightly opened and eyes widened in surprise of his sudden entrance. Gawain throat constricts and for a moment he forgets why he was here, really he shouldn’t be gawking at you. But he couldn't help it really, you look so lovely like that, your cheeks still flushed from the shower or was it something else? Gawains mind wanders as his eyes drink in your form.

You aren't stupid, you know that Gawain often puts up a nice front but he is even worse than Blackbeard when it comes down to his love for the ladies.

So with a sly grin you turn your gaze to Gawain.

“You need something?”

You can almost see the knight before you reboot and he coughs before muttering out small apology. You can only shrug at his reaction, or lack thereof, it was too early to up anyway, but Davinci needed you for something and the artist/inventor always provided you with fun task, maybe you could sneak in a nap later in the day.

With half of your attention on Gawain and half of your brain plotting to sneak off to nap without being caught by Mash, there was no attention left for your balance. Honestly you believed after being a functioning adult you had the walking skill down to a T so it could be put on auto pilot.

You are wrong and your own E-rank luck returns to you on this ungodly hour in the morning when the moment you take another step. Due to your foot being still slightly wet from the shower it just slides forward causing you to lose your balance. You let out a curse when even your own reflexes fail to stabilize you. Gawain is by your side in an instant, catching your falling body in his arms. To be honest it was quite a cliche moment, but who are you to complain as the handsome knight pulls you close to him.

One of his arms is wrapped your lower back and the other around your shoulder, securing you tightly against him.

Gawain inhales and exhales slowly, you gave a bit of scare. Injuries, even if outside battlefield, could be just as crippling. With you in his arms he could not let a golden oppertunity like this pass him by.

"Now don't go falling for me like that." The knight easily lets that horrible pun flow past those perfect lips, his eyes glinting with mirth and he looks to damn proud. You aren't sure if you want to hurt him or kiss him for such line. How dare he out do you like that? You weigh your options and decide to see how far Gawain wants to take it or rather you today.

“Not that I mind this whole situation, but I need to get dressed. Unless you need me for a situation that doesn't require clothes”

Gawain eyes narrow and he smiles, yet it doesn't match his eyes, they hardly ever do. He is a scheming, perverted knight and you love him for it. Gawain tilts his head downward, his arms tightening around you. Due to his length and build you are almost disappear in his embrace. Your hands move over his chest, eventually moving upwards and tangling themselves in his hair.

He was so close, but before anything could happen a familiar woosh of the door of your room is heard.

"Sen-"

Mash freezes in her tracks. She expected this from her father, but Gawain? She would think he is a true gentleman, after he is known as the maidens knight. Gawain could swear he can hear the girl in the doorway growl. Since when had possessiveness become a trait of Galahad?

"Hey Mash!" You greet too cheerily for the situation, tilting your head just so that you could give your cute kouhai a charming smile. And it wasn't as if your life was in immediate danger anyway. Gawain follows your gaze and he turns on that mega watt smile of his, hiding his own depravity behind it.

"Lady Mash! You see, master and I..."

Yeah, Mash wasn't havening any of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this one, I found Gawain a bit hard to write for but none the less.  
> Anyway you all can look forward these servants!  
> \- Dantes  
> \- Robin Hood  
> \- Gawain
> 
> Probably in that order. However with Nerofest hitting the US servers I am not sure when I will be finishing them up and uploading them. 
> 
> For general shit posting about Fate Grand Order, my main blog is [ Fate Grand Disorders ](https://fategranddisorders.tumblr.com//) and for FGO specific fics this is [ my side blog ](https://fategranddisorder.tumblr.com/)  
> I wish you guys luck with the Nerofest and the gatcha, may you blessed with EX rank luck!


End file.
